


背中の温もり

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, 他のメンバーもちょっと出てます, 大学生の設定, 遠距離恋愛
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: あの温もりを感じられなくなるのは寂しい。スンヨンは強がってみせるけど、やっぱり寂しい。





	背中の温もり

背中から伝わる彼の温もりはスンヨンの全て。大げさに聞こえるかもしれないけど、それは本当のことだ。だから今のスンヨンは空っぽ。彼がいない。もう3か月と18日が過ぎた。

「スンヨン」

名前を呼ばれてスンヨンは笑った。今でもスンヨンは笑うことをやめていない。寂しくて寂しくて、それでも。

「ソクミ~ン」スンヨンは後輩に微笑みながら言った。「もう皆着いたか？」

ソクミンは「うん」と頷いた。でも彼は得意の満面笑顔を披露してくれなかった。なんだか目にも少し悲しみが…っていうか、情けだ、とスンヨンは思った。

2人でサークルの部屋に行った。中にはもう皆がいた。いや、皆じゃなかった。ああ、こんなこと考えても仕方ないぞ、スンヨンは心の中で自分を叱った。

今期のサークル活動が終わるから、皆で打ち上げ。皆とはサークルの12名のメンバー。本当は13名のはずなんだけど、スンヨンは考えないようにする。してみせる。

だからスンヨンは笑った。笑って、食べて、仲間とふざけて、あの人の温もりに代わって背中を包む恋しい気持ちを無視しようとする。上手くできたと思ったのに、チャンに言われてしまった。

「“スンチョルに会いたい”って泣き喚いてもいいんですよ」

「いや、俺は…」

スンヨンが口をパクパクにしていたら、スングアンが会話に入ってきた。

「そうですよ。彼氏に1年もアメリカへ留学に行かれたら、たまに拗ねても大丈夫っすよ」

 「お前は1週間しかなかったのにさんざん泣いてたもんね」

 「イ・チャン！先輩にそんな口のきき方は何だ！」

 「誰かさんにこんなのを覚えると思う？」

 「こんっのガキ！」

 スングアンとチャンが急にレスリングを始めているところ、観戦していない他のメンバーはスンヨンに似たようなことを言ってきた。スンヨンは不思議に思った。

 「強がっているとこ見たくないよ、みんなは」とウォヌは言った。

 ああ、そうか。ずっと見破られているのか。本当に情けないな。

 

＊＊＊

 

スンヨンはやっぱり泣かなかった。泣きだしたらもう泣き止むことができないと感じた。

それに、別にスンチョルとは連絡不足していない。いつもメールで近況を知らせ合うようにしているし、ビデオコールもたまにする。確かに時差とかであまり頻繁にはできないけど。

涙は出ない。でもため息をついてしまった。アパートに歩いている間スンヨンは憂鬱な気持ちと戦っている。

部屋に着いて寝室に入ってからベッドの前に立ち止まった。なんだか着替えてベッドに入ることさえ重く感じる。それでスンヨンは立ち止まったまま携帯をポケットから取り出した。

今アメリカは午前9時で、金曜日スンチョルは朝の授業があるから出ないかもしれない。そう思って電話を切ろうとしたが向こうが電話に出た。

「スンヨン」

自分の名前を呼ぶ彼の声は甘い。甘くて切なく感じてしまう。いつも後ろから抱きしめて名前を呼んでくれていたから、こんな電話越しじゃ…

スンヨンは踏ん張って、明るい声で言った。

「おはよう」

「こんばんは」

彼のクスクスと笑う声が混ざっている。愛しいという言葉がスンヨンの頭に咄嗟に浮かんだ。

「もうそろそろ授業？電話して悪い」

「ううん」とスンチョルは答えた。相変わらず甘やかしすぎるな、とスンヨンは思った。

「なんかあった？」今度はスンチョルがそう優しく言った。本ッ当に優しすぎるよ、もう。ああ、もっと会いたくなるじゃん！

「何でもない」とスンヨンはちょっとふくれるように。それでスンチョルはまた笑った。

「嘘つきだな」

「んなことねぇよ」

「ふふん」

「ふふん、って」

「かわいい」

「おい」

「怒るな。いいことをあげるから」

「なに」

「ふふん」

「ふふん、ってお前…」

スンヨンは言葉を続けなかった。なぜなら、玄関のドアがガチャンと開いている音があるから。こんな真夜中に。スンヨンの心臓はバクバクと肋骨を打つ。

「唇を出して拗ねてるの？」

スンチョルの声はまた電話越しで話しかけてくれた。でもなぜか部屋の中からでも聞こえる気がする。まさか、と思って、スンヨンの胸に期待が芽生えたけど、抑えようとした。だって、まさか。

「してない」と答えたら、またスンチョルの笑い声が聞こえる。携帯に当てている耳からも、もう一つの耳からも。そして足音。

スンヨンはベッドを向いているまま動かない。そうしたら足音が真後ろに止まって、腰に誰かの手が回って、左肩にちょっと尖ったもの、人の顎がついている。スンヨンは振り向かない。背中に伝わる温もりから分かる。


End file.
